


Smile, Greece

by KitKat1122



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluffy, Greek Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance, slight Giripan, worried Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat1122/pseuds/KitKat1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan never thought he'd see Greece cry. (Giripan. Oneshot. Based on the current state of Greece)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Greece

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot for some ideas that have been lingering in my head for a while. I can't remember how I originally got inspired for this today but... yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Also dedicated to Greece's recent affairs and the crisis - don't give up, Greece!

Japan never thought he’d see Greece cry.

As he took gentle steps across grey ruins, beneath particularly colourless skies that day, he spotted the Greek familiarly sitting in the same spot they always met up at. But unlike every other time, rather than being met with the slightest of a smile and soft eyes, he did not turn around, and all Japan could see was the shuddering of his shoulders. The hiccups as which Japan hated to know was crying. He froze with that realisation and stopped in his tracks.

It felt so personal to see this. Would Greece want Japan to see this? It wasn’t polite to intrude on someone’s privacy like this.

As hesitation washed over him, the Greek halted his sniffling and gently turned around, shock written in his gaze as he noticed Japan, standing there so innocently. Japan’s hands were clasped together in front of him, and his eyes were wide with embarrassment of having interrupted Greece.

‘Sorry! I will leave, I did not mea-’

‘It’s fine, Japan. You can stay.’ he said languidly, his soothing voice very easily overtaking Japan’s delicate and stuttering one. Greece waved a hand, signalling him to come sit where he always did, and after a few moments of polite declining, he gave in. He sat down beside Greece, who up close, it was obvious his eyes were slightly sore and watery, and his nose was tinted pink, from crying. Japan did not comment on it, and instead he smiled politely, looking out over the small hill they sat at. He would’ve normally asked a polite ‘How are you?’, but considering the circumstances, it did not seem like a good idea.

His dark eyes set themselves to look forwards over the hill, catching birds fluttering across the land, and small little ruins patiently sitting in their crumbled spots. He was sure Greece visited all of these very often, happily indulging in the rich history of each and every stone.

And though it was not necessary for them to have a conversation (which was one thing Japan loved about their friendship – that they could easily sit in silence and still feel comfortable and at ease), he raised a hand and pointed to one of the distant ruins.

‘Which one is that?’ He asked, surprising the Greek. Japan saw the small smile, the happiness he got for a chance to spoil Japan in long lengthy descriptions of the quiet and stunning temples. Japan even knew which temple that was, and a rough idea of why it was built, but he did not care. He loved the way the Greek spoke with such a passion when it came to the history of Ancient Greece.

‘That is the Temple of Athena Nike, it was built in 420BC when…’ and so on went the detailed description which Japan relished in listening to. He spoke of the goddess of victory in war and wisdom, how she was in fact born out of the head of Zeus, how there were so many temples dedicated to her, how the centre of Greece, Athens, was named after her. And then he drifted on to the story of how Athens’ original name was Cecropia, but it was fought over by the gods – each wanted Cecropia to be named after one of them instead.

The tears that had been obvious in his eyes were now completely vanquished, overtaken by the joy of telling these myths, through hand gestures and ancient old words, and through the finger he trailed in the dusty ground to write out Greek words. He even got Japan to try and pronounce some of them, though Japan knew how terrible and, not quite as pretty, it sounded coming out of his fumbling mouth. He awed at the way the words flowed in Greek, the sharpness and rhythmic sound to each word.

And when he just about managed to pronounce one of the words, Greece hummed in approval, praising his pronunciation.

‘It doesn’t sound as nice.’ Japan commented on his own accent, feeling like he was disgracing the language.

‘I like it.’ He replied, staring with an honest gaze. Japan felt his cheeks flush and he stuttered out a confused thank you, unsure of what else to say. Their conversation had died down, and instead the two of them set their gaze ahead once again, noticing how the sky had an orange rush of colour to it, the country slowly sinking in the night-time. Japan’s soft eyes drifted over to take a glance at the quiet Greek, noticing a forlorn expression set in his lips and eyes. He was no longer distracted and whatever had upset him earlier, must have certainly returned.

‘Greece-san, are you… okay?’ he asked tentatively, not wanting to ask anything wrong or upset him any further. The daydreaming Greek snapped out of his thoughts, olive eyes meeting the dark and worried ones. A sad smile crept across his lips and he dragged his gaze to his feet, feeling for once, vulnerable.

‘You already know what’s happening to me.’ he said softly, his hands held together warmly, ‘I just feel… very tired.’

Japan watched, catching on immediately – the ongoings of current events of Greece and how the nation had the possibility to be completely annihilated. His loans have been stacked up to the neck, choking him in debt and pressure. And he had so little choice on anything really – even he loved to say “No.” to all that do his country injustice, in the hopes that such passion really would solve the problem. There was no real solution to the mess Greece, and many other nations were in.

So it was no surprise that Greece was very tired.

Greece noticed Japan’s concentrated gaze - worrying about him as he would’ve expected.

‘It’s okay, Japan. Please don’t worry so much.’ he said, bringing his reluctant eyes to meet Japan’s. ‘It’s my issue, not yours.’

‘You were crying earlier.’ the soft spoken nation said, pausing in thought of his words, ‘How can I not worry?’

The Greek nodded with a soft sigh, realising that there was no way he could stop Japan’s worries. Again, there was nothing he could do to change anything right now. It was a matter of waiting. Waiting for another meeting to discuss the same but never resolve anything, all the while his citizens suffered horribly.

‘Greece-san, what can I do to-’

‘Don’t do anything, Japan.’ He dismissed, quickly stopping any involvement. ‘Seeing you every so often is good enough for me.’

Japan stared for a moment, a feeling of surprise tingling him. His cheeks warmed, flitting his eyes away from Greece for a moment. Unsure of how to respond, he simply nodded his head shyly, only just now noticing their proximity. If he reached his hand out, just slightly, he could touch Greece’s hands and relax the tension between the hands harshly gripping each other. He didn’t though, and the two were in silence for a while, basking in soft poppy-coloured sunlight, until Japan spoke up.

‘How about that one?’ He said softly, pointing to another far off temple. Greece’s face lit up and Japan couldn’t possibly feel any happier himself, now that he saw that small smile, hidden just in the corner of his lips.


End file.
